One moment
by nixonb5071
Summary: Christian helps Ana out of a situation in Miami, will they say goodbye or carry on once they return to Seattle rated M for future scenes HEA (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I obviously have never done a 50SOG fanfic before so here goes. All characters belong to E.L James**_

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

It can take a moment to change your life.

My name is Anastasia, but everybody calls me Ana. I graduated from WSU a year ago after graduation my BF Kate and I got an apartment together in Seattle. We both thought it would be the best place to find a job, but we agreed that before we handed out applications we wanted to go on holiday and have some fun together first. So for the past for weeks we have been in Miami living like proper tourists, we even rented roller blades (how sad are we). We fly back tomorrow, so we decided to go out to a club and have one last piss up, we both ended up dancing with these really cute brothers. Kate was dancing with the older brother I was dancing with the younger, it was like dancing with a wall of sexy muscles and curls that fell around his forehead that where a gorgeous golden brown. We stayed dancing for what felt like hours before I desperately needed a drink. Charles (as I found out he was called) offered to get it for me while I went to sit at the table. I sat and watched Kate dancing like the drunk woman she was with no co-ordination, I giggled, I suddenly got this really weird feeling that someone's eyes were burning a hole in my body but I couldn't see the owner to this feeling but it was soon forgotten as soon as Charles bought me a drink. Ahhh cosmopolitan, nothing better, but as soon as I took a sip I felt really funny and like I was going to throw up, "I need to get some air" I slurred "come on gorgeous I'll help you outside" Charles whispered creepily into my ear. As soon as I was outside I felt myself be pushed against the wall with something hard pushing against my stomach, whatever it was it wasn't very big, "can you feel how hard you make me in that slutty outfit" he said against my neck, I didn't think there was anything slutty about jeans and a lose vest top. My brain finally started cooperating, "no please, Charles, don't" "SHUT UP SLUT" "no please, SOMEONE HELP" I started crying because this was not how I wanted to lose my virginity this way, I wanted it to be with someone I cared about, I started hyperventilating but just when all hope was lost I heard the voice of my knight in shining armour, "I believe the woman asked you to stop" he growled "Who are you to tell me what to do with a slut" Before I have time to even register what is going on the stranger in the night has punched Charles in the jaw and sent him flying to the floor groaning in pain and holding his jaw, I suddenly feel darkness seeping in on me "who are you, and why did you help meeeee" I feel to arm wrap around me as I collapse "I'm Christian Gr…"

The darkness surrounds me.

I wake up the next morning with the sun hitting my face; I peel my eyes open and see I'm not even in my hotel room. I look down and see that I'm still dressed which is a good sigh because it means that I didn't drunk fuck someone, I roll over and see a glass of orange juice and two painkillers there, well whoever is here definitely wants to look after me. I sit up and look around the room, whoever is staying here definitively isn't poor. I get out of bed and groan as my head feels like someone hit it with a sledge hammer. I'm standing looking at the view from what has to be the penthouse suite, I don't know how long I have been standing there looking out the window when I hear the door open, I turn round and see the SEXIEST man I have ever seen, his copper hair is sticking to his forehead and he is breathing hard like he had been for a run, oh what I wouldn't give to have him breathing heavy like that after fucking me hard, where the hell did that come from my subconscious says while scratching her head, his grey eyes look like they are staring into my soul and looking at everything I am. "I…I d..don't know if I introduced myself last night, but I'm Anastasia, and I wanted to thank you for what you did before I blacked out" I stuttered probably looking like an idiot. He smiled obviously amused by my stuttering, he obviously is also enjoying the power he has over me right now "its fine it's what any decent man would do for a pretty girl like yourself Miss Steele" I smile politely at him, wait what, "How did you know my last name I never told you" He looks like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar at first before pointing to my phone that was in my pocket last night "it was ringing so I answered it to some woman shouting 'ANASTASIA STEELE SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DIE I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN' so I explained that my hotel was close to the bar and that I wasn't going to kill you, then she started screaming about a song and hung up anyway" I smile he then tells me sent his security out to get me some clean clothes and that I can take a shower if I want to.

After a quick shower I walk out to find Christian (yes I remember his name) sitting on the sofa in a suit with no tie, the first couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, "well, that's not very practical for a holiday, it looks more like your spending the day in an office" I giggle, "well no matter how much I enjoy that sound Miss Steele I can't join in on the humour because what you just said is true, I'm sitting in an office all day" he says without looking up from his phone.

**Christian's POV**

Oh my god, I can't believe the effect this woman that I have known less then24 hours has had on me, I have already emailed Welch and asked for a background check to be done, because I had to occupy my head because all I wanted to do was jump into bed and fuck her into tomorrow. Elena has always told me love is for fools, and to never bother dating people when she can get me a sub at the drop of the hat, but something about this woman makes me want to get to know her so, Christian Grey the billionaire is about to take the biggest risk of his adult like and ask a girl out, "so Miss Steele" I clear my thought, god I've never been this nervous "I was wandering if you would like to go out to dinner…. With me of course"

So let me know what you think, sorry if I don't update a lot I have exams coming up soon but I will use this as my escape, and if you have any ideas that you think should happen in the story let me know I love when people suggest things to me


	2. Chapter 2

**To any of you who are wondering I am trying to stay as far away from the original trilogy as I can. All rights belong to E.L James.**

**Ana's POV**

I can't believe this Adonis standing in front of me asked me out, I can feel the heat going up my cheeks. I don't know what to, "I'm flattered Christian, really I am but my friend Kate and I are flying back tonight to Seattle, I would've loved to though" He stares at me for a second "you live in Seattle?" "Yes, well we will when we get back" I look at my watch "oh shit I've got to go…. Um ….thank you for breakfast, ummmm bye" I grab my bag and run out the door; I lean back and let out a breath before heading towards the lift.

**Christian's POV **

I can't believe I asked her out and she ran, is my black heart really the obvious from the outside, or did she see it because she could look into my soul? She is already consuming my mind after less than 24hours; just as I feel my dick coming back to life I hear my blackberry go off, I look at the caller ID and see Welch's name, "I have the Background check ready for you on Anastasia Steele" "great thanks Welch" I say before hanging up.

**Anastasia Rose Steele **

**DOB: Sept 10, 1989, Montesano, WA **

**Address: 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888 **(well that makes things awkward, I'll have to find her at work or have her phone tracked, not hard but still fucking annoying)

**Mobile No: 360 959 4352 **

**Social Security No: 987-65-4320 **

**Banking Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver **

**Occupation: WSU Graduate- English Major **

**GPA: 4.0 **

**Prior: Montesano JR-SR High School **

**Education SAT score: 2150 **

**Father: Franklin A. Lambert **

** DOB: Sept 1****, ****1969, deceased Sept 11, 1989 **

**Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams **

** DOB: July 18, 1970 **

** M Frank Lambert **

** - March 1, 1989, widowed Sept 11, 1989 **

** M Raymond Steele **

** -June 6, 1990, divorced August 16, 2006 **

**M Stephan M. Morton **

** -August 16, 2006, Divorced January 31, 2007 **

** M Robbin (Bob) Adams **

** - April 6, 2009 **

**Sexual Orientation: Not known **

**Relationships: None Specified **

Hmmmm interesting, I wonder what the deal with her mother is. I smile when I read the relationship bit, because at least I know I'm not going to be chasing a married woman, phew. I read it over a couple more times, I then smile a shit eating grin before calling Taylor to get the car ready to go, and even to him I apparently look to happy because he frowns.

**Ana's POV**

We are FINALLY home after a 6 hour flight, I feel dead, although if I feel dead I hate to think how Kate feels. We are in our new apartment in the Pike Market district. It's a lovely 2 bed 2.5 bathrooms, which is awesome because now I don't have to share a bathroom with Kate and all her beauty shit. We got home at about 6pm yesterday evening and after sharing a pizza we both crashed, neither of us being bothered to start unpacking. _I'm waking up in Christians hotel room again, only this time I'm in a black lacy bra and thong, with stockings and a garter belt, I hear the door open and he walks in wearing only boxer shorts, he walks up behind me and whispers in my ear "what do you want Miss Steele, hmmm is this what you want" I feel him rub his impressive erection against my ass and I start panting, he starts kissing my neck and his hand runs down my torso, skimming my breasts making my nipples harden insistently , I gasp, his hand then moves further down and into my soaked pants I can feel my desire on his fingers as he runs them through my slick, wet, swollen lips and I gasp and arch my back against his chest as his finger connect with my throbbing clit. I spin around to kiss him and as I do he opens his mouth to say something and starts ringing like a phone I cock my head to the side _and wake up. I open my eyes and realise that my phone woke me up from that amazing dream I look at the screen to see who is calling but I don't recognise the number, "hello" I grumble, "well good morning to you to Miss Steele" the one voice I never thought I'd hear again chuckles down the phone, I sit up in bed wide awake now, "ok 1. How did you get my number, 2. What time is it, and 3. How did you get my number?" I hear an incredibly sexy chuckle come through the phone, "ok to answer your questions, I have a lot of people who work for me so I had my ways of getting your number, to answer the second question its 11:30am" SHIT I overslept, wait why did he call me? I"I was wondering if um now we are both in Seattle, I mean if you'd like to you don't have to, if you'd like to join me tonight for dinner" I giggle "dinner sounds lovely, I figured if you have my number you have my address so how about you pick me up at say 6:30" "oh what I wouldn't give to hear that giggle daily Anastasia, 6:30 sounds perfect, wear something nice for the place I have in mind" I squeal and run to wake Kate up and tell her, I wish I hadn't because 12:00 and she is already dragging me out the door to be waxed EVERYWHERE for tonight AHHHHHH.

Its 6:00 and Kate is just putting the finished waves in my hair. I'm wearing a curve hugging strapless red dress (with black lacy bra and thong with garter and stockings underneath) I then have a black heels on, Kate has given me a smoky eye effect which makes my eyes look bigger and sexier than normal, she has also put a sexy pink lipstick on me, I'm so nervous that he's not going to like 'normal' me. As I'm having a internal debate there's a knock at the door and Kate sings "show timmmee hehe" I walk out of my room to see him standing there looking edible in a suit shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and a bit oh chest hair that I want to run my fingers through, black suit trousers that hang off his hips in a very sexy way, he has what I can only describe as 'just fucked hair' his copper curls look so good that I just want to run my hands through it, I suddenly am broke from my trance, "are you going to stand there staring or leave with him" "huh, oh right ummmm yeah lets go" I grab my jacket and purse and leave shutting the door behind me but not before we both hear Kate shout "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T" I blush a deep crimson at her words, "you look so unbelievably sexy when you blush Anastasia" he whispers with his mouth next to me ear which makes a shiver run down my spine and makes me blush an even deeper shade of red. 

**I posted it before and deleted it because when I posted it the layout changed and oissed me off, sorry xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologise if I take a while to update every now and then because I haven't been very well and am going in and out of hospital for tests. **

**Well here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. I love receiving reviews so don't be shy and PM me if you have anything in mind that you would like to happen xxxx (no BDSM)**

**Christian's POV **

I love that I have such power over her, I'm also fucking relieved that she was standing in front of me otherwise she would have noticed the fucking bulge in my pants. I can't believe she makes me lose control like that, I'm so fucked. We are sat in the back of my Audi SUV and I keep looking at her out the corner of my eye, and its shameless to admit but I love the way her dress is sliding up her thigh as she moves, I keep picturing the underwear she has on underneath, oh shit down boy not yet, ummmm think, ooh Elliot in a mankini there. "are you alright Christian, you've been staring into space for a while" says the angel as she puts her hand just above my knee, I feel my breathing increase a bit, "yeah, sorry just thinking" about fucking you into oblivion. We both sit and stare at each other like we want to pounce, but our bliss is broken by Taylor announcing that we have arrived, I get out and run round the car and open her door for her.

**Ana's POV **

He helps me out the car and puts his hand on the small of my back and I feel the electric current run down my spine and make everything in my lower abdomen throb.

"Are you telling me where we are going?"

He gives me a cheeky smile "the mile high club"

My head is spinning I'm so confused, I thought the mile high club was something you joined by fucking on a plane

It's as if he can read my mind because the next thing he says "don't worry, I will only fuck you if you beg me first"

Shocked I reply "this may come as a shock, but I don't beg"

He chuckles lightly before saying what sounded like we'll see under his breath. We stand as close as we can to each other as we wait for the lift sneaking peeks at each other and shyly smiling, when the life arrives we climb in and as soon as the door closes the electricity is instant,

"fuck it" I suddenly hear being growled beside me, and the next thing I know I'm being pushed against the wall with his lips pressing against mine as if he's a prisoner and I'm his last meal. He runs his tongue along my lips and rolls his slowly growing erection against my heated wet crotch, I moan and the contact and he takes the advantage and starts kissing me so hard and passionately that I'm sure I will have bruises. I rock my hips into his and hear him groan into my mouth which only spurs me on even more, "what the fuck have you done to my self-control Miss Steele" he says while moving down to suck on my neck while my fingers grip and pull on his hair. We hear the ding of the lift and quickly reset ourselves so we can walk out of the lift at least some of our dignity left, I look beside me and see his adjusting a very impressively sized bulge in his trousers and can't help but smile at the thought of that inside me pulsing and making me orgasm over and over, FFS Steele quit it your about to walk into a very high class restaurant.

He leads me into leads me into this amazing room, with white walls and ceilings high enough for the BFG to be comfortable in, the windows are draped in deep red curtains, there is also a glamorous black bar with people standing at mingling, We are led to the back of the restaurant to a secluded booth, I don't even remember seeing the hostess,

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered ahead of time"

I stop looking around the table "oh ok, I won't need a menu then"

I giggle lightly and look at him just in time see his eyes darken, which turns me on and he must know because he smirks at me before scouting closer and leaning in as if he was going to kiss my neck. But just as he was about to the waitress puts our starter in front of us and stands staring at Christian as if she was going to fuck him there and then, I leaned into him and cleared my throat which made her blush and scatter away.

**Christians POV **

I might have to hide my hide my crotch, even though this is our first date she's so possessive and it's sexy as fuck, down boy I'll take care of you later. She's looking at the oysters in front of her and not looking impressed,

"What, they really are nice" she doesn't look convinced "here let me help"

I squeeze a bit of Lemon into one of them and bring it to her lips and tell to swallow, watching her do it made my freshly relaxed cock spring to life again. Thank god we aren't doing a three course meal, after this I ordered a dessert platter to pick and share. I watched her take the oyster into as I held the shell and the only thing my head can think is 'I wonder what else she can swallow', FUCK what is it about her, when I'm near her all I can think is sex sex sex.

We finish the oysters, well I finish the oysters as she wasn't very keen. The dessert platter goes by in such a flash that I don't remember it because every time she took a mouthful of something she liked she would close her eyes and moan softly, I'm destined to walk out of here tonight pitching a tent.

We finish, well she finishes the chocolate dessert platter, not that I mind I like woman with an appetite. While finishing our wine and engaging in small talk she tells me that she is looking around Seattle for a job in publishing, then my head clicks because I recently purchased a publishing house called SIP and need a new Chief Editor after firing a swine called Jack Hyde for raping and beating his last assistant,

"if you want a job in publishing I could give you one at a publishing house I recently purchased"

She screams and surprises me by kisses square on the lips and earning a group of awwws from the table of older woman next to us,

"YES, YES, YES anything I've sent out resumes but no-ones gotten back to me so yes I accept!" she then gives me a shy smile and takes her hand off the table and putting it on my knee and slowly sliding it up my thigh to rub very close to my pulsating cock, "so tell me, what is there to know about Mr Christian Grey"

I gulp.

"well I was adopted my Grace and Carrick Grey when I was about four, before me they adopted my older brother Elliot, and about 8 months after they adopted my princess of a sister Mia" I smile softly "I couldn't have asked for a better family"

"you don't have to answer if you don't want to because obviously we haven't known each other very long, but ummmm out of ummmm curiosity, where um *cough* were you adopted" I look into her eyes and see curiosity sparking,

I laugh lightly at the childish spark in her eye "that's a story for another day" I kiss her nose and ask of she's ready to leave. We walk towards the lift and I hope we can have another moment again but it's not be a group of four men get in with us, I lead Anastasia to the back so I can have some fun of my own, as soon as the doors close my hands are on her ass, stroking and groping it and hew squirming, I give it a light smack and she looks at me with a smile, I text Taylor and ask him to bring the car round the front and that we will wait for him.

We get out the lift and step outside only to be blinded by a group of paparazzi that had been hiding. SHHHIIIITT!

**Let me know what you think**


End file.
